


Girl's Time

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Look I know Sharon isn't Peggy's neice, Lots of Flash Backs, Michael is her father, Peggy is a good Aunt, Steve knows when to leave the room, but I like that AU, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: After Steve is told that Peggy is de-aged, Hill makes sure that Peggy's niece knows right away too.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 11





	Girl's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 1 where Peggy is de-aged and Steve is told:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788408

"Repeat that one more time,” Sharon sighed, unable to help herself in pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just need to hear this-this ridiculous statement one more time to process it.”

Hill’s lips just barely twitched as the young Carter reminded her so much of their original founder in one simple movement. “Sharon, I’ve repeated this three times by now. You don’t need me to say it one more time. I told you because I thought you’d want to know.”

“Of course I want to know!” The blonde snapped, flinching at how Hill narrowed her eyes. “That’s my aunt in there and I get the prioritize of family within Shield, but I deserved to know from source, not in passing.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Steve just found out about an hour ago and that was from Natasha.”

Sharon blinked, feeling a certain relief wash over her. She didn’t have to tell Rogers then – good. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it, explaining this to him and his emotions ontop of her own. She might be an agent, a Carter, but she was human, and knowing her aunt was _alive_ and young, it was a hard thing to process.

The poor soul had to be told by _Romanoff_ who despite their closeness had no patience for self-pity. The poor thing.

\--

Before her knuckles made contact with the door, Sharon could hear her Aunt’s voice on the other side.

“Sharon? Is that you? Come on in.”

She frowned as she opened the door, the last she expected was to see her Aunt so….so young. Something she’d only seen in photos. By the time she was born and could remember, Aunt Peggy had gray in her hair. Her mouth fell open before she quickly snapped it shut. “How’d you know?”

Peggy looked amused as she pushed up from the hospital bed, brushing off Steve’s hovering hands. “I’m fine, darling. I can walk.” Not well, there was still a bit of a hobble but Peggy managed. “You always hesitated a fraction of a second. Plus, Hill warned me.”

The young Carter laughed before throwing her arms around Peggy and hugging her tightly. “You’re alive.” The death had struck a core in her that she didn’t know had existed. Yes, she knew her Aunt’s death was approaching and Peggy wasn’t immortal but when she was near her Aunt she was still that little girl.

Peggy had helped practically raise her. She’d first started her at Shield, on this path by giving her, her first holster. She’d taught her espionage growing up and what she thought were childhood games taught her essential skills she still used to this day. She’d taught her how to shoot a gun, how to take out someone with nothing on her person. She looked up to her aunt, she worshipped her. Knowing she was gone…she couldn’t face that reality.

“Darling, come here, dear.” Peggy cooed, taking Sharon by the shoulder and leading her back to the bed. She laid Sharon against her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her. Her eyes picking up to look at Steve who just nodded and left them alone. “It’s okay, darling, I’m here.”

She never cried. Never. Not even when she had her heart first broken, when she didn’t get into the first college of her choice, not even when her mother or father died. Sharon knew how to handle her emotions in a healthy manner and not allow them out in front of others but her aunt could always see through her.

“I’m sorry,” she hiccuped, brushing the tears away. “I’m being ridiculous, Auntie. It-it’s good to see you. I’m _relieved_ to see you.” She pushed herself off and sniffed slightly. Peggy was giving her that warm, fond smile again. One that seemed to just be meant for her.

“You have absolutely nothing you need to apologize for, dear. I know how hard this was for you to see me like that every day, to juggle Shield and my own personal request to watch over Steve.” She cupped Sharon’s face with one hand, giving that fond smile again. “You’ve done amazing work and I’m so, _so_ proud of you. I know Micheal wasn’t too fond of the idea of you joining Shield and he begged me to look after you, but you proved your father wrong in your career choice. He always said I babied you.”

Sharon laughed, wiping away the last few traces of her tears. “Babied? I don’t even think you babied me as a toddler. You potty trained me in less than a day. Since when did you baby me?”

That laugh made Peggy smile, even more, dropping her hands to pick up Sharon’s and hold them in her own. They were calloused where hers were, from years of holding a gun. “He thinks I let you into Shield Academy and that you didn’t get in on your own. If anything, you had to work just as hard because of me.” She rolled her eyes and pulled Sharon in for a tight hug.

“So what are you going to do now? You’re…young again and Steve’s alive. Are you going back into Shield? Or start a new career?”

Peggy laughed, patting her hands. “Well, once I can actually maneuver properly, Steve’s going to make good on that lost date and after that…I believe I owe you _several_ girl nights out, hm?”


End file.
